


Взаперти

by Catwolf



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Prison, Prison Sex, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Крис и Тоби снова вместе. В горе и в радости.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher





	Взаперти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locked up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854762) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



> Таймлайн после 6 сезона.

Они снова в Оз, продолжают мотать срок. После эвакуации тюрьма выглядит менее живой, более серой.  
Тоби не знает, как это воспринимать.  
Торквемада рассекает по Оз плавной кошачьей походкой; Мигель таскается за ним, как потерявшийся щенок.  
Райан похоронил отца, Глория его бросила. Он пытается жить дальше, пытается найти ей замену – но она всё ещё владеет его сердцем.  
МакМанус вернулся. На шее у него засосы, но вид такой, словно он страдает от язвы желудка. Похоже, что он встречается то ли со сварливой женщиной, то ли с Мёрфи.  
А Крис… Крис, выйдя из госпиталя, выглядел как кот, поймавший канарейку.  
Агента Тейлора перевели в Калифорнию, сделка не состоялась.  
Тоби играет с Крисом в шахматы и пытается сохранять спокойствие.  
Крис засадил его сюда и заставил убить Верна.  
За случай с Верном Тоби его уже простил.  
Крис по-прежнему им одержим, и этого не изменить.  
Он всегда думал, что рано или поздно Крис переключится на новый объект для страсти.  
Но нет, Крис флиртует со всеми, для него это всё равно что дышать, но любит он только Тоби.  
Любовь сделала из него собственника, сделала его опасным.  
Тоби пытается поймать на крючок новую рыбку, но это заканчивается плохо.  
Его новый парень получает удар заточкой, и никто ничего не знает.  
Повсюду отпечатки Криса.  
Новичок остаётся жив – и молчит. Его переводят в общий блок – ещё одна потенциальная тюремная сучка.  
Тоби сдаётся.  
Он решает простить Криса и жить дальше.  
Когда он делает Крису свой фирменный великолепный минет, Крис говорит, что любит его.  
Тоби никогда в этом не сомневался.  
Они заперты вместе – пока смерть не разлучит их.


End file.
